Rex Salazar
Rex Salazar is the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network series, Generator Rex. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rex Salazar VS Alex Mercer * Rex Salazar VS Ben Tennyson (Completed) * Rex Salazar vs Blue Beetle * Edward Elric vs Rex Salazar * Gajeel Redfox vs. Rex Salazar * Rex Salazar vs. Max Steel * Rex Salazar VS Static Shock * Tracer vs Rex Salazar Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Cyborg (DC Comics) * Danny Phantom * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Iron Man (Marvel) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Mega Man * Spider-Man (Marvel) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Sam Gideon (Vanquish) * Emmett Graves (Starhawk) * Master Chief (Halo) * James Heller (Prototype 2) * Zero (Mega Man X) * X (Mega Man X) * Tron (Disney) * Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) History Born as the second son to Rafael and Violeta Salazar in Switzerland Geneva, both of his parents and older brother, Caesar were brilliant scientists who traveled around the world before Rex's birth. During his childhood, Rex spent every summer in a small South American town, where he played with his best friend, Federico. However Rex was fatally injured in an industrial accident during the nanite event, due to a dispute between many scientists about how the nanites were to be used. Violeta, Caesar, Rafael and Gabriel Rylander injected Rex with the batch of fully programmed nanites hoping that it would save Rex's life. Though it was a major success Rex received abilities which reinforced their beliefs. By blind luck, Rex, Gabriel, and Caesar managed to survive the Nanite Event, While Rafael and Violeta were killed due to the massive nanite explosion it caused. Later, assumed to be caused by the explosion, Rex had gained amnesia and traveled to Hong Kong and befriended three incurable EVOs Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket. Death Battle Info *Name: Rex Salazar *Age: 16 *Species: Human EVO *Occupation: Providence Soldier Abilities *Can manipulate and control the Nanites of other beings *Technopathy *Nanite Enhanced healing *Hand to Hand combat *Acrobatics Machines *Smack Hands **Combat Drill *Punk Busters *Slam Cannon *Big Fat Sword (B.F.S) **Battle Saw *Boogie Pack *Rex Ride Omega-1 Nanite Machines *Blast Caster *Funchucks *Bad Axes *Block Party *Sky Slyder EVO Forms *Full EVO Form *Omega EVO Form Feats *Fought the entire Consortium to a standstill. In other words, 6 people with similar abilities *Has defeated and cured hundreds of EVOs *Fought Ben Tennyson to a standstill *Achieved godhood for a short time *Is the 7th most dangerous human in his world *Punched out a EVO the size of a building Weaknesses *Poor attention span *Predicable fighting style early on *Electricity *Manipulating too many machines at once can confuse him. *His machines are tied to his biometrics. If he were to crack under pressure or is otherwise placed under extreme stress, his machines will fail. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Generator Rex Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants